Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4441793-20141110173212
You know what? I take back something that I vowed because when I think about it, I'm too cool for that shit. Despite how it comes off, I'm not trying to sound cocky; I'm just being honest. If Zig continues down a better road(and to say it's a LONG ride would be an understatement), I'll forgive him and accept him. Yeah, I've ranted millions of times how it's unfair that a character with a higher melanin content in their skin or a vulva in between their legs or both couldn't be forgiven for doing HALF the shit that a much paler, "Y-chromosome-having" character has pulled yet the minute someone like Zig fucks up all is forgiven/forgotten on the spot and the fandom ironically falls to their ''knees for him when ''he ''has much more to apologize for. With the exception of Luke Baker for obvious reasons, Zig has done the the ''worst ''things I've ever seen any main character do and has displayed some of the most disgusting behavior I have ever seen on this show, only rivaling the iniquity of Tristan and Drew. You can name me right now ANY main character in the history of this show, besides Drew and Tristan, and I can ''easily break it down thoroughly in essay form how none of them....absolutely NONE OF THEM....are as horrible as S13 Zig Novak. Feel free to disagree but I'm confident in that statement. Now, I'm 100 percent done and at the point of no return with Drew for two reasons. One, he's gotten enough chances and failed. Two, he's leaving soon(but not soon enough) anyway, so fuck him. I guess I can never say I'll ''never ''forgive Tristan. Don't get me wrong, I can't even ''imagine ''when or if that day will ever come. I just don't want to say "never" because I swore on a zillion roses and a skyscraper-high stack of Bibles(LOL not literally) that I would never forgive Zig for all the shit he's done.....and now here I am opening up to the possibility. So, that's that. Back to my main point, I don't ''have ''to be as petty as a large portion of this fandom is. If Ashley Kerwin, Liberty Van Zandt, Maya Matlin, Marisol Lewis, Dave Turner and Miles Hollingsworth(when he's not with Tristan, that is) are the most horrible, evil, vile, demonic, monstrous, sickening, irredeemable characters to have ever graced the halls of Degrassi Community School then fuck it, let them think that. It's better to have five high-quality fans than ''five hundred thousand ''basic, stupid, pathetic fans any day. I'm not saying that disliking any of those characters automatically makes ''you ''basic, stupid and pathetic but to a huge portion of this fandom, it certainly qualifies. That kind of shit is ''beneath ''me. I'm not going to purposely deny Zig forgiveness and maybe, BIG MAYBE, even some ''fondness ''just to prove a point or think that it's going to "hurt" his loyal fans. No. If he get his shit together, I'll rock with him. I'll roll with him. I'll ride. All that good shit. You know?